


The Massage

by mrsmischief



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Massage, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmischief/pseuds/mrsmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fic about you having a bad day and Professor Hiddleston cheering you up like only he can. ;)<br/>No warnings unless receiving a massage and/or sex creep you out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Massage

"Everything alright?" Tom asked you, walking back into the living room of your small flat. He was coming from the kitchen, with a plate full of your typical cosy-night-at-home-so-let's-watch-tv-and-cuddle snacks: a few cookies, grapes, some cheese, chocolate. Everything was ready for your little end of summer term celebration; being free of uni meant you could have each other's company more often, and that you wouldn't need to sneak around so much.  Relationships between teachers and students were still quite much frowned upon, so you preferred to keep yours quiet and away from public.

"Mmmm hmmm," you replied, eyes appearing to be fixed onto the screen, but actually you were just staring blankly into space, thinking.   
"Sure?" he asked again, sitting down on the sofa next to you.   
"You don't seem like yourself," he added, wrapping his arm around you, pulling you closer.   
"I'm just worried."  
You managed to smile at him, then shook your head.   
"It's nothing, I've just had a bad day, that's all," you assured him. You were telling the truth: nothing big had happened, it was just the combination of many small things that had made you unhappy during the day.   
"Anything I can do to help?" he asked. You shrugged, looking at him.   
"I don't know, do you have any ideas?"   
He smiled at you, then nodded.   
"Yes. Go and sit down on the floor, between my legs, back to me," he said, softly pushing the small of your back to encourage you to move.   
"Ok..." you replied, frowning as you wondered what it was. When you had sat down, he planted his hands on your shoulders, shaking you just slightly, not uncomfortably but making you realise just how tensed up your body was.   
"And now...  _relax_ ," he whispered, beginning to massage your shoulders and neck.

It felt wonderful. His long, nimble fingers dug into every aching spot on your muscles, slowly relieving the tension and relaxing your body. You closed your eyes, letting him work you until you were moving along with his hands, completely relaxed. He kneaded your back, too, making you lean forwards slightly as he got all way way down to your lower back, then made his way back up and rubbed your arms and collarbones, too.

Finally, after  _dear god you didn't even know how long but wow it was amazing_  he gently stroked your cheek with his finger.   
"Any better?" he asked.   
"Mmmmyesssss," you managed to mumble, feeling absolutely blissful. You turned your head, smiling at him over your shoulder and leaning back again, reaching up to kiss him.   
"Thank you."  
"Anything else you'd like?" he asked, smirking slightly. You returned the grin, the TV and the programme that still went on in the background completely forgotten.

He helped you stand up, then told you not to move for a moment. He stood up, too, his arms around you, roaming your body as you leaned against his chest, simply letting go of all thoughts and relaxing into him as his lips kissed your neck and his hands slowly undressed you. When all you were wearing was your underwear, he knelt down, kissing your shoulder blades and your back, unclasping your bra and dropping it somewhere on the floor, before proceeding to pull down your knickers. When you were completely nude in front of him, he kissed the side of your hip, then sat back down on the sofa.

"Sit on my lap, my darling," he said. You started to turn around, but he shook his head.   
"Back to me, please," he added, still wearing that shit-eating grin on his face. You frowned a bit, but obliged and sat down slightly awkwardly, straddling his legs with your back to him. He steadied you with his hands, sitting up so you could lean against him. That helped, and when he started kissing your shoulders and neck again, you felt more and more comfortable, letting out small moans when his hands began to explore your body, paying loving attention to every inch he could reach.

At last, one of his hands dipped between your legs, making you moan slightly louder and thank all the gods that your flatmate wasn't coming home that night - what if she had found you there like  _that_? The thought was soon dismissed, however, when he began to softly rub your clit with two of his fingers, an approving growl coming from his throat when he discovered just how wet you already were.   
"You like it like this?" he asked, "outside the bedroom, open to me like this? So wet and eager and lusty that you can't help moaning, not caring what the neighbours think or if anyone will complain? You like it like this?"

You couldn't answer, the magic his fingers were working on you was too captivating, keeping you its prisoner as you moaned and whimpered, beginning to rock your hips against his hand. His other hand was now wrapped around your waist, holding you steady against him, and your own hands grabbed his arm tightly as your orgasm got closer and closer, your nails digging deeper and deeper into his skin until...  _Ahh!_

You breathed in quick puffs, small screams coming from your mouth as the power of your release shook your whole body, then made you almost limp in his arms. He let you calm down, slowing down his caresses until he finally pulled his hand away, letting you calm down. You sighed, then leaned fully against him, feeling the obvious bulge in his pants against your thighs.   
"Well, that definitely seemed to work," he remarked, a hint of smugness in his voice.   
"Oh, it did...," you breathed, then added, "but seems like you're a bit...  _strained_  yourself..." You slid your hand down to rub his erection through his trousers, making him gasp.   
"Maybe I can help with that..." you whispered, opening the fly and the button of his trousers, and getting his rigid length out of his boxers. He helped you out by lifting his hips slightly, and when he was fully freed you wasted no time but impaled yourself on him straight away, sinking down until he was inside you to the hilt.

You began to swirl your hips slowly, not moving up and down but simply going round and round, almost dancing on his lap. You could hear his breathing hitching in your ear, feel his tongue licking your neck, hands squeezing your breasts, your waist, your hips, adding intensity to your movements, spurring you on as you worked him with your body, determined to give him as much pleasure as he had given you.

When you felt he was getting close, you increased the pace of your little  _lap dance_ , finally moving up and down on him, too, and then, then he was moaning in your ear, his fingers pressing harder onto your hips, desperate pleas falling from his lips in hushed whispers.  _Please don't stop please don't stop please don't stop..._  You felt the familiar warm stickiness  inside you as he spilled his seed into you, his cock throbbing until he was spent and he leaned back against the back of the sofa, eyes closed, chest rising and falling rapidly.   
"Jesus..." he panted as you lifted yourself off him, kneeling before him and licking his cock clean, earning yourself another pleased moan before climbing back onto his lap, this time facing him, and giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek.   
"I hope you've relaxed, now, too?" you asked casually, picking a piece of chocolate from the long-forgotten plate next to you.   
"Yeah... I think you could say so..."  
"Good," you replied, feeding him the chocolate and kissing him again, on the lips now, and then it was just the taste of him, you and chocolate, all mixed into a delicious combination of love and lust in your mouths and on your dancing tongues, and nothing else mattered anymore. 


End file.
